


Seldem Dreams - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 10

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [10]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur has a dream, Bottom Arthur, Dreaming, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah cares for Arthur, Micah is a softie, Micah is actually soft, Micah is top, Outlaws, RDR2, Rainy Days, Sex, Slash, drugged, implied sex, male x male, not for kiddies to read, otp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur has a dream
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Seldem Dreams - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 10

**Author's Note:**

> R rated content, be warned!

———

Micah's lips pressed against Arthur's chest. The blonde above him panting and grunting softly. Arhur's legs wrapped around the thicker man's back as his nails lightly traced down his spine.

Arthur exhaled softly with each thrust Micah inched closer. The older man earned a scream from Arthur as the younger man moaned in pleasure.

Micah ran his fingertips along Arthur's arm, getting another moan from him which made Micah smile. He started to kiss on Arthur's neck, gently licking him while he moved his hips faster, quicken the pace in which Arthur moaned loudly in protest, arching his back but he soon enjoyed the new speed.

....

Micah pulled Arthur into a passionate kiss, pinning the smaller man against a tree near Clemens point, away from peering eyes near camp. The two fought for dominance as Arthur ran his hands along Micah's chest, earning a moan from the man. This play for dominance only lasted a few minutes as Arthur easily submitted to the older man causing Micah to chuckle amusingly.

A few moments of showing each other's love and passion for one another while their hands explored every inch of their body's, Micah wanted something more and was growing impatient, reaching for Arhur's buckle but his hands were met with gentle hands on his own as Arthur lightly pulled Micah away from the temptation. Micah growled in protest. "Arthur-" Arthur placed a finger over Micah's lips, shushing him.

"Why can't they know about us?" Arthur whispered softly against Micah's ear, causing the older man to shiver.

"Because.. Dutch won't like the fact that his little boy is grown up now. And what would dear Hosea say, hm? The poor feller would probably have a heart attack if he knew that you are sleeping with me." Micah chuckled tauntingly as he let his hand wonder down Arthur's backside.

The younger man shivered at Micah's touch but did not answer the older, instead he closed his eyes and raised his head to expose his neck for the blonde "mmm" Was all Arthur replied with, giving a gentle chuckle.

...

The rain fell down harder on the outlaw's back, Arthur shivered as he squished his body closer together while he folded his arms to escape the razer-like rain piercing his skin.

The town of Saint Denis was quiet as the rain chased the city folk indoors. But not Arthur and Micah who were sent out by Dutch to collect some 'money'

Arthur lowered his head as he watched the water drip off his hat. Shivering once more as the rain hit his bear arms. The pair left in such a hurry Arthur had forgotten to bring his jacket, thinking the forecast would continue to be nothing but dry hot days. It's unlikely that rain would come in some time, though the weather did not work in Arthur's favor today.

The younger outlaw shivered again, this time gaining a glance from the blonde as he scowled in annoyance.

"Are ya regretting your choice of clothes, Cowpoke?" Teased the older outlaw as he rolled his eyes.

"Considering the drought we've been under, forgive me if rain wasn't on my agenda of forecast today mister Bell." Snarled the younger man as he pulled his arms closer to his body.

"Here." Micah took off his long black leather coat and wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders, it had thin lining but it was enough to provide the warmth Arthur needed. "Next time bring something warmer to wear." Hissed Micah, his tone sounded like he was annoyed but the softness in his eyes betrayed him. He leaned in to give Arthur a kiss.

Morgan wasn't expecting this gesture, it immediately rendered the man speechless and also caused him to become shy as he blushed, lowering his head so his hat could hide his gleaming grin and rosey cheeks. Snuggling up close to the jacket as it smelled like Micah and brought Arthur comfort. Arthur didn't expect Micah to make such a kind gesture, but it warmed his heart and made the man get off of this behaviour, he could get used to Micah's soft side.

This felt so right, almost perfect, too perfect... Like a dream out of Arhur's hidden fantasies. This felt like a dream but the cowboy was hesitant to leave such a perfect setting. Everything was perfect, his man, this day, despite the pouring rain Arthur was where he wanted to be. The man snuggled up close to Micah as the blonde wrapped his arm around the younger man and Arthur smiled.

What a perfect dream this is....

......

\-----

**Keep and eye out for part 11 ;)**


End file.
